Human (Buffyverse)
Humans were the dominant species of the Earth dimension following the rule of the Old Ones. History The humans of Earth originated on the continent Africa, and were terrorized by various demons even before recorded history. The first Slayer was created by three wizards called the Shadow Men during this time period to combat and overthrow the demons.Prologue After all the pure demons were killed or driven to other dimensions, the demon species remaining on Earth were all hybridized with humans in one way or other — the most notable being vampires, blood-drinking demons who inhabit dead human bodies."The Harvest" Humans also existed in the dimension of Pylea where they lived as slaves, called "cows", to the dominant demon species until the ruling Covenant of Trombli was overthrown and the human and demon citizens of Pylea were declared equal."There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Reception to the Supernatural For much of recorded history, the majority of humans lived unaware or in denial of the existence of supernatural forces, with exceptions such as human magic practitioners and professional demon hunters, who still hid themselves. The remaining demons on Earth lived in secret, many of them preying upon humans and human vices covertly. The supernatural became public knowledge in the early 21st century, after vampires were unequivocally exposed to the media.''Harmonic Divergence'' The initial reception was overwhelmingly positive; vampires dominated the popular culture, and it was established the Reform Vampirism, in which vampires wouldn't harm humans in order to maintain civility between the species. This also created a wave of hate against Slayers, who defended humanity against vampires, also judged as non-humans and a threat to humanity itself. With the passing of time, the public ethics around the supernatural started to adapt to a more appropriately ambiguous approach. A notable regressive event in supernatural relations was the American Supernatural Crisis Act, which responded to a national state of fear and violence against demons and magic practitioners, after a supernatural attack on San Francisco orchestrated by the Pandora Project. Despite the responsible for the disaster was finally identified and exposed — a human —, the supernatural returned to the shadows, generally returning to their previous dynamics of predators and prey with humans and Slayers.One Girl in All the World, Part Twelve Characteristics Humans were often described as physically and emotionally weak, with strong but contradictory morals. Non-humans had mostly referred to them with disgust, reflecting their mutual hostile political positions overall. Emotions such as remorse and compassion were defining to the sense of humanity, also associated with the presence of a soul, which, in abnormal circumstances, humans were capable of lacking"Living Conditions""I've Got You Under My Skin" and other creatures like vampires able to have. Variations and Enhancements Though standard humans were bound by natural limits such as mortality, vulnerability to sickness, and lack of innate supernatural powers, they were very capable of being physical empowered through magical or scientific influence, thus resulting in variations of many different beings with human origin. Some of these conditions didn't alter their human status by themselves, while others are an entirely different species. With specific exceptions, these variations and enhancements also weren't limited to humans. Supernatural *'Vampires' originated when the last banished Old One, Maloker, killed and mixed his blood with a human.The Core, Part One Then, through this process of siring, vampires had the ability to turn any human into these human/demon undead hybrids. *'Zombies', like vampires, were dead humans reanimated, though through magical means rather than blood exchange reproduction, becoming mindless foot soldiers that tended to retain their decomposed and deathly appearance. *[[Mummy (Buffyverse)|'Mummies']], similar to zombies, were magically reanimated human corpses, but with regenerative powers. *'Zompires '''were a by-product of the End of Magic. If a human was sired, they would rise with basic vampire characteristics, though as single-minded beasts like zombies. *'Werewolves' suffered from an infection-like curse which transformed them into wolf-like beasts during the nights of the full moon. *'Vengeance Demons''' became demon hybrids after the recruitment by the demon lord D'Hoffryn."Selfless" With the loss of their power, they were capable of becoming humans again."The Wish" *'Witches' and Warlocks were able to perform magical spells, either through practice or inheritance. *'Slayers' were young girls imbued with the physical powers of most demons, such as superhuman strength, speed, endurance and skill. *'Ghosts' and Poltergeists were the spiritual manifestations of deceased humans. *'Higher beings' could have human origins, varying in abilities and circumstances. *[[Half-demon (Buffyverse)|'Half-demon']] could be born between humans and demons. *Humans could also turn into demons, animals, and even objects, through spells, possessions, and ascensions, either temporally or permanently. Scientific *[[Cyborg (Buffyverse)|'Cyborgs']] could have human origins, with synthetic enhancements integrated into their bodies for the purpose of improving physical and/or mental capacities. The human status of a cyborg becomes blurrier the more enhancements they have. *'Bio-mechanical demonoids' were a combination of human intellect, demonic strength, and the advance of technology, making them the perfect super soldiers. Their creation required the reanimation of human corpses through scientific procedures along with various demon and robot parts attached to them. *[[Gill Monsters|'Gill Monsters']] were result of DNA experiments, able to turn humans into half-human/half-fish creatures."Go Fish" *There were also humans who gained paranormal abilities due non-supernatural circumstances. Examples include Marcie Ross who turned invisible due to being social ignored by peers and teachers while in proximity of the Hellmouth; Bethany Chaulk who developed telekinesis because of traumatic abuse, as the blind assassin Vanessa Brewer who obtained her sensitivity abilities due to training. *A human could be born with their powers, as it was the case of Drusilla and Cassie Newton with precognition abilities, Agnes Bellfleur with empathy, and Gwen Raiden with electrokinesis. *'Pete's formula', a potion of unknown origins, was able to mutate a human into a monster."Beauty and the Beasts" Non-Human Origins *The Key was turned into human by the Order of Dagon, to be protected by the Slayer as her sister,"No Place Like Home" maintaining some Key abilities and considered also a higher being."Own It" *The goddess Glorificus had a human counterpart, Ben Wilkinson, created for her banishing into the Earth. As one being, they frequently morphed into each other, but did not shared their memories."Blood Ties" They eventually died in human form."The Gift" *The Old One Illyria possessed the human body of Fred Burkle."A Hole in the World" Eventually, they both shared the same vessel with their individual abilities."United" *Some non-human creatures were able to manifest human disguises, either magically or artificially, not becoming actual humans; such as the demons She-Mantis, Hans and Gretta Strauss, Kathy Newman, the Wig Lady, and Lissa, as well as the First Evil. Creatures like vampires and vengeance demons had their original human appearance as one of their faces. *Some robots were built with human-like appearance, such as Ted Buchanan, April, Buffybot, and Warren. Despite not humans, they often fooled others as such. **At one point, the robot Buffybot II had her mind inhabiting Buffy's human body, while Buffy's mind inhabited Buffybot's robotic body."On Your Own" The human state of either individuals during this exchange is debatable. *Demons with human origins could also be turned into humans again with the loss of their mystical powers. It was the case of a vengeance demon's power centre destruction or simply being fired; and vampires through Mohra demons' blood,"I Will Remember You" through the Shanshu Prophecy,"To Shanshu in L.A." or having their mystic energy absorbed (resulting on their death).Freefall, Part Two Organizations It was formed various organizations in order to protect humans, studying and combating demonic entities, but often not limited to it. Some groups included non-human individuals, but still dedicated to human protection and the preservation of Earth dimension. *Watchers Council *Scooby Gang *White Hates (Wishverse) *Angel Investigations / Team Angel *Gunn's Crew *Slayer Organization *United States Government **United States Armed Forces **The Initiative **San Francisco Police Department's Supernatural Task Force **Unified Supernatural Combatant Command **Department of the Supernatural Appearances *As protagonists or supporting cast, humans appeared in every episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They have also appeared in all novels, as well as comic titles with the exception of: **''Angel'' comics issues Auld Lang Syne, Part Three and Auld Lang Syne, Part Four, and the miniseries "Illyria: Haunted"; **''Spike'' comics miniseries "Asylum" and "A Dark Place". Category:Buffyverse Category:Buffyverse races Category:Buffyverse powers Buffyverse